Smoke and Mirrors
Smoke and Mirrors is the twelfth episode of Season 4 and the sixtieth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Stiles return to La Iglesia to save the pack from Kate. * (*Though this is the official synopsis, it is incorrect-- Scott and Kira are actually the ones who need saving from Kate, and the Pack comes to La Iglesia to rescue them) Plot Scott's pack heads to Mexico to save their Alpha from the grips of Kate and her Berserkers, with help from unexpected allies. Meanwhile, in Beacon Hills, Lydia and Mason find themselves in danger. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Steven Brand as Dr. Gabriel Valack *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura (credit only) *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish Continuity Trivia *The title refers to La Iglesia, the site of the episode's major battle, which is made of obsidian. Kate explained to Kira that obsidian means "smoking mirror," which makes La Iglesia, known as the Temple of Tezcatlipoca, the "Temple of the Smoking Mirror." *This episode was a special "super-sized" episode that ran 75 minutes total with commercials, and roughly 50 minutes without commercials. *This is also the last episode to feature Derek Hale as a main cast member after Tyler Hoechlin decided to leave the show to pursue his film career. However, he has stated that he is still open to returning in a guest or recurring capacity in the future. **During the promotion of the second half of Season 6, the final season of Teen Wolf, it is revealed that Tyler Hoechlin will be returning to reprise his role as Derek Hale. *Peter is defeated by Scott, allowing him to be sedated with yellow wolfsbane and taken to Eichen House, where he is made Gabriel Valack's new roommate. *Kate escaped the pack and fled, forcing Chris to join the Calaveras to hunt her down. Body Count *Unknown number of Calavera Hunters - mauled to death; killed by Kate Argent and her Berserkers Locations *La Iglesia **The Temple of Tezcatlipoca ***Kira's Cell ***The Obsidian Room *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office **Bullpen *Derek's Loft *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom/Bathroom **Living Room *Warehouse District *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Mr. Yukimura's Classroom **Basement **Locker Room *Eichen House **Closed Unit ***Valack and Peter's Cell Soundtrack *"Trainwreck 1979" by Death From Above 1979 **Peter and Malia drive to La Iglesia Derek's SUV while Derek, Stiles, Liam, and Braeden follow behind them in a prison transport van. *"Hard Time" by Seinabo Sey **Peter asks Malia to turn down the radio before they talk about Scott and Peter's difference in philosophy about being a shapeshifter. *"Arsonist's Lullabye" by Hozier **Chris leaves with the Calaveras after the battle at La Iglesia. Braeden and Derek talk about the Desert Wolf. Stiles reunites with his father. *"Destroyer" by Panama **Noshiko informs Kira that she created her first tail when she used the obsidian shard to heal. Liam tries to lie to Coach about why Scott missed the game and why he, Scott, and Stiles missed the following lacrosse practice. Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4